Zombie Killing Ninjas
by AkatsukIxGirL
Summary: Odd combination? I think so. Ino and Temari find themselves in a strange unknown land after visited by a flash of light and a headache and Leon S Kennedy just so happened to be the lucky bastard who gained extra passengers along for the undead ride R&R:D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Not So Normal Day

The beginning is pretty terrible but I'm hoping it gets much better in future chapters. I have no real idea how the idea came to my head or how it will progress but... Yeah xD I just hope it's alright haha even if it is a little different, but I love Naruto and I love Resident Evil (Video Games) and they both came into my head at the same time and wouldn't leave and this is I guess the offspring of that predicament.

P.s Sadly I do not own Naruto or Resident Evil.

* * *

><p>Today was a day like any other in the ninja world. For anyone other Than Ino Yamanaka and Sabaku no Temari. They were best friends and insepereable. Temari had moved to Konoha for two reasons. To strengthen the tie between The Sand and Leaf and to be able to stay with Ino.<p>

They moved in together as roommates after Ino turned 22 and Temari was 24. Temari was a bit taller than Ino and wore a dark blue short skirt with fish net leggings that covered her left thigh and right calf with a purple half sleeve, V-neck shirt with a chest plate in the front that complimented her figure well and added more protection. Her blonde hair was just above shoulder length and kept up in four pigtails she has Deep teal eyes.

Ino also had blonde hair that she kept long and in a single ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. Ino had a petite figure and wore a dark purple shirt that stopped a bit bellow her breasts showing off her flat stomach and a matching purple short skirt with bandages covering her thighs. Her eyes were a light blue.

The two had been feeling weird all day and didn't know what to do about it.

"Soo what do you think it's about?" Temari asked.

"I'm not to sure. But I know something big is going to happen."

Temari nodded."...Something that could change our lives."

"Are you finally going to lose your virginity?" Ino joked knowing it ticks her off.

"Shut up! I just haven't found the right person!" Temari threw a pillow at Ino's head who caught it while laughing.

"You know I'm just messing with you. You'll find him sometime... And than you won't be able to stop." She laughed even harder.

"Kami you're a bitch!" And Temari stuck her tongue out only to laugh with her friend.

After calimg down they decided to go out to get something to eat.

Stopping at a local restraunt they ordered their food and waited talking about nothing in particular just being the goofy people they were.

"Ino is a polka dotted shoe with air conditioning! Ooh that's right! I went there!"

"Gasp! How dare you! I am not a polka dotted shoe with air conditioning!" She covered her mouth."You forgot the tiny little elves that live in the shoe."

"Oh right! I did. Thank you very much for reminding me. How silly of me."

Just as they had their interesting conversation two men walked by and stopped once they heard the odd exchange of words.

"What the hell?" Sasuke looked confused yet entertained and Neji's expression was unreadable.

"Uchiha. Hyuuga." Temari said annoyed. Ino however beamed.

"Hey boys! Fascinated at how awesome we are?" She smiled big.

"Are you two drunk?"

"Nope. Just awesome."

"On drugs?"

"Nope. Just awesome!"

"Stupid?"

"How many times do I have to freaking tell you? We're just awesome!" Ino screamed.

"How about we leave?" Temari suggested.

"What for cupcake? We just got hear." Neji flirted placing his hand on hers as he sat down.(Waaay outta character I know!.. Sorry. Just felt like it xD)

Sasuke took a seat near Ino and winked at her. Ino only smirked.

"Maybe it's because you just got here." She pulled her hand away emphasizing the word because.

"Relax I'm just messing with you." Neji stated raising his hand.

"I think you're penis says otherwise." She smirked flirtatiously putting her hand on his thigh and looking at the slight bulge in his pants before getting up to leave. Ino following suit.

"See you around boys!" Ino called.

They laughed as they exited the building and as they walked down the street ignoring the strange looks people were giving them.

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other."They want us."

After Temari and Ino had been in their apartment doing just about nothing for roughly 3 hours they had had just about enough of it... So they went to go train having nothing else to do. Sometimes when they have nothing to do they would either call some friends over and have a party of some sort or they would go to a club if they felt the need to have fun or dress up. Or even flirt. Ino more so than Temari but there is an odd occasion where Temari will let a guy go to second base but than she would pull away before things got to out of hand. These occasions didn't happen as often as most people of their age, but Temari and Ino though may not act it sometimes, were a pair of level headed women.. Unless you pissed them off or they got a little hyper.

Anyways. They had been training for half an hour before one of them eventually suggested a spar. Temari had agreed that it would be severely unfair if she used her fan and kept it to the side fighting close range which is what they usually did. As strong as Ino was they wanted to keep this as fair as possible because Ino's weapons, as TenTen found out the hard way, stood no chance of helping her, as did her Mind Transfer Jutsu if she couldn't capture Temari.

Both benefitted from this. Not only did it make things fair for Ino but Temari almost never passed up an opportunity to work on her close range fighting, unless the odds were so against her that losing would be a definite outcome, Temari hated losing if she didn't have a good reason.

Getting into a fighting stance the two blondes looked at each other and smirked. Than Ino attacked first. Running at her opponent with kunai in hand as Temari just stood there waiting for the perfect time to dodge or attack.

Just as Ino went in with her kunai attempting to slash at Temari her hit was blocked with one of Temari's kunais. And the match began.

Temari pushed with enough force that Ino was sent back a bit giving Temari a chance to go in for an attack. Temari tried punching Ino numerous times in a row hoping to catch her off guard, than pushing her back again she jumped up doing a spin kick aimed for Ino who had blocked it than tried to trip Temari. Both had regained balance and started again. ino had the upperhand for a bit having succeeded in tripping Temari and throwing shuriken and kunai at her only to have Temari roll out of the way and get back up. Than Temari had the upperhand as she landed a couple of hits on Ino, with both hands and feet, Temari kicked Ino in the stomach catching her off guard and sending her quite a ways back, Ino was surprised to hit a tree and grunting as she did so. Quickly Ino grabbed two kunai from her weapons pouch and threw them at Temari who dodged one and in a quick motion caught the second and grabbed another one of hers and threw them at Ino. Still stunned Ino couldn't move and if she had her life might have ended in a matter of seconds. Temari aiming not for her opponent but both sides of her head hoping that Ino wouldn't move had succeeded in her plan on capturing the other blonde who stood there wide eyed.

"You psycho path! What if you killed me or something?" She asked bewildered as Temari freed her.

"Relax. You wouldn't be stupid enough to move... I hope."

"But still! If I had you would have killed me!"

"Well... Not entirely on purpose... But guess what"

Ino was silent for a moment."What?"

"This was the longest you've lasted yet." Temari had a big goofy smile on and continued."20 Minutes."

Ino glared catching the hint."Not only did you try to kill me but you're making fun of me to? You are bitch! And a bully!"

Temair laughed."I am not making fun of you. I am simply stating that you are improving"

"Sure. That's your way of saying I'm weak." Ino stuck out her tongue.

"I never said that. You a very very strong woman! And an excellent fighter... I'm just.. Better than you." Her smile returned and inspight of herself Ino smiled too.

"In your dreams."

"In your dreams as well." They laughed trying to ignore the unsettling feeling in their stomachs and just enjoying the night.

For this night, which would have seemed normal. Could very well be the last night in this world that they knew. For the next day would hold unexplainable mysteries for both kunoichi.

They began their walk home with Temari holding Ino in a bridal-like fashion and Ino twirling Temari's bangs in her fingers. Upon arriving at their apartment Temari waited in the hall still holding Ino who was trying to open the door because she didn't have her hands full. Keys jingling, foot tapping Temari was growing impatient.

"Would you hurry up Ino?"

"Yeah yeah. It's almost open. Which way do I turn it again?"

Temari groaned. "Here let me do it."

"But that means that you would have to-"

Without any hesitation Temari dropped Ino to the floor with a thud."Ow! What the hell Temari!"

"Oops. You were slipping, and you weren't even using the right key." Temari quickly retrieved the appropriate key for their apartment.

Ino was still upset at the fact that Temari just dropped her on the floor like that. "Hey! This is hard wood floor! Hard!" she yelled as her fist was knocking on the ground."What is your problem! Twice in one night you try to kill me. I. I am offended"

"Aaw suck it up Princess." just as she unlocked the door she took a quick glance at Ino who was still on the ground and as soon as she did burst out in laughter. There she was on the ground glaring up at Temari in a childish manner with her arms crossed over her chest. But their moment was quickly over when from their room a bright flash of light shone bright enough to seep through the tiny space between the door and the doorway. The flash instantly making Temari and Ino turn their heads away and cover their eyes.

Just about as soon as it appeared it left and Temari and Ino bolted through the door to see just what caused the flash of light, but to add on to the confusion there apartment looked exactly the way it did before they left with no implications of anything that the light could have came from.

"What the hell was that?" Temari shrugged as they looked at each other with identical expressions plastered on their faces.

A few minutes of searching the apartment for anything suspicious they finally entered and checked just about everything. When satisfied with their results they ssat on the couch doing nothing.

Temari yawned."Man I'm so tired." She covered a majority of her face with her hand and closed her eyes as her hand slowly started slipping down her face.

Ino groaned."I don't give a shit anymore. I am so tired.I'm just going to go to bed. Who cares if I killed in my sleep" She gave a slight smile before dramatactically collapsing to the floor and groaning again.

"I care. Now come on. It might not be such a good idea to sleep in seperate rooms just in case anything actually does happen. We'll sleep in my room it's closest to the ground if we need a quick escape." Temari lethargicly grabbed hold of Ino's arm and hoisted her up. Ino slumped her arm across Temari's shoulders and groaned again.

"Why can't we just sleep in here. It's too far."

"It's like. 5 feet away."

"Still." They chuckled as they entered the room."You're making it seem like I'm drunk."

"I am aren't I?" Temari laughed."but you're the one who refuses to walk on your own" Temari sat both Ino and herself on the bed but shortly after she rose and went to her drawers to retrieve a pair of red short shorts and a black spaghetti strap tank top.

"Whatever. Will you help me change though?" Ino said in a playful seductive way as she winked at Temari who had on a look that said, really?

"But it's only fun when you're sleeping." They laughed and Temari chucked an unknown object at her roommate."Hurry up and get to bed."

"Fine fine. But I don't wanna go all the way over to my room and get my stuff." And without an offer Ino headed over to Temari's drawer and picked herself out a pair of pajamas, her's however, consisted of yellow shorts and a purple shirt that still showed a bit of her stomach.

"Oh go ahead Ino, you can wear something of mine."

Ignoring her comment Ino proceeded to change while Temari was getting into bed. Ino not far behind climbed underneath the covers to and layed on her back while Temari was in a slight fetal position with her hand resting on her stomach as if it made it easier for her to sleep when in someone else's arms.

"Well. Now that we're laying down I don't feel so tired anymore."

Ino laughed."Me too." She glanced to the right at her best friend."You know Neji seemed to actually be checking you out today, I think he might be interested in you."

"Pfft. Yeah. Right. Neji Hyuuga, interested in me. The girl without feelings. Nobody is interested in me." She realized just how pathetic it must have sounded for someone else to hear that she thought so little of herself after seeing the slightly sad/sympathetic expression on Ino's face."Sasuke on the other hand, has it bad for you." She winked at Ino to hopefully lighten the mood.

"Shut up." Ino nudged Temari's shoulder with an actual smile on her face, like a real one not a playful or fake one.

Ino was about to say something to hopefully get Temari to see that she was much more than what she saw herself as and that any guy would be lucky to have her but just as she was about to a floating ball of light appeared at the foot of Temari's room. They stared at it for a while not quite knowing how to react.

"What the hell is-" Unfortunately for them they did not have enough time to get out of the room for right at that moment the ball errupted in a way of the large flash that they had seen earlier from behind the door. Only this time, they could not open the door and find that they would be home again. They would wake up and they would be far from ever getting home again. Possibly even from wanting to go home.

* * *

><p>There it is people. Chapter 1. Telling me what you think would be great. However I'm too into it to stop so if me discontinuing this uh.. Experiment? is your request I'm afraid you are going to have to go and screw yourself ;P.. Naw but seriously R&amp;R please :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Unexplainable Happenings

Here it is. Chapter 2... Not the best but I think it's better than the first chapter. It's not very long :/.. Buut.. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>He groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach burrying his face into the pillow at the sound of his alarm that didn't help his hangover one bit. It helps for a little while, drinking the horrible images away, wiping them from his memory for maybe an hour on a good day. They never truly leave though, even in an intoxicated state. They always lingered, always sent chills down his spine, causing him to jump at every little noise, and to put all his senses on high alert everytime someone entered the room. Those images.. Are the reason he gets up in the morning. To get rid of the feeling that while he rests those <em>things <em>won't get him as well as to rid them from his sleeping mind to stop the tainting of his dreams with horrible scenes involving the man-eating bioweapons.

"Damn" He grumbled as he slammed his hand down on the top of his alarm clock in hopes of stopping the eerie sound emanating from the annoyingly helpful device.

Rolling over once again he stared at the ceiling cursing about how he had to wake up already when it felt like he got maybe 5 minutes of sleep tops. He stayed in that state for about a minute more before sighing heavily and getting out of bed. He pulled the blankets off to reveal a pair of black boxer shorts and a well-toned torso. He rose from the bed and started making his way to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

Upon entering the bathroom he started preparing his shower, adjusting the water temperature to his liking. Once the temperature was perfect he removed what little clothing he had on at the moment and got in. His shower time was probably the most relaxed part of his day. The feel of hot water running down his body as it seemed to cleanse him of all of his tension that was collected the previous day to make room for future tension build up. Today though, was rather odd, even for him. As relaxing as a hot shower was he just couldn't fully feel at peace. Like something was going to go wrong today, he just didn't know what.

Nightmares, not knowing what's around the corner, or when the person beside you is going to turn rogue and try and eat you, bad feelings, and trying to expect the unexpected was the life. Of Leon Scott Kennedy.

Turning the water off Leon reluctantly got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waste and made way for his room to get some clothes on. He didn't have to work today, thank God. Saving the President's Daughter it seemed is like an instant pass to a week or two off, especially when you see and go through what he did.

After throwing on a pair of pants and not bothering to wear a shirt his stomach grumble, making him come to the realization that he was hungry. So he made his way over to his fidge.

"What do I feel like eating?" Leon had only just got back yesterday which didn't give him much time to buy new groceries."Let's see. Sour milk, something mouldy, an onion, raspberry jam, a green pepper, mustard, butter, suprisingly not mouldy cheese, orange juice, and eggs." Looking at what was available for a couple moments longer he saw only one option."Omelet it is."

He grabbed the appropriate ingredients which was obviously the eggs, cheese, green pepper, butter, and he decided to add some onion to it. He turned on the stove and grabbed a pan, spatula, cutting board, and a knife.

Leon turned the stove on to medium heat, placed the pan on the burner and began cutting up the onion and green pepper. He cut open the green pepper and removed a majority of the seeds then cut each halve into strips and diced each strip. Continuing with the preparation of his breakfast Leon started cutting the onion, removing the root ends then the first two layers of the onion. Only planning on adding half of it he began chopping and did just that.

All seemed to be well while Leon was beating two eggs in a bowl with salt, pepper, and milk until he thought he heard something shuffling around in the living room. Quick to react, Leon removed the egg from the heat and grabbed the knife off the counter getting ready to either both attack and defend all in one quick motion.

Scanning the room with his eyes until satisfied he began making his way around the apartment, the living room-where the noise sounded like it came from- was clear. It wasn't a very big apartment, a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and a bedroom. There was nothing in the small hallway, the bathroom was clear and all that was left was the bedroom. Cautiously approaching the door, Leon's heart rate began to race, his palms began to sweat, and he began to wonder how anybody, or anything, got into his apartment without him knowing.

'_Breathe. You were probably just imagining things. Okay. 1, 2.. 3!' _

He burst through the doorway and quickly looked around the room, scanning it for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing seemed wrong. Still cautious though he walked slowly over to his closed, closet door. Breathing more heavy than usual, his hand hovered above the handle for a few moments more before he quickly whipped it open. Eyes darting back and forth, up and down as he checked the closet from side to side and top to bottom.

"Nothing." He breathed out. Though Leon calmed down significantly he was still a little wary of his surroundings but relaxed enough to go finish making his breakfast."Must have been my imagination."

Putting the knife down he placed the pan back on the heated burner of the stove. Every so often glancing at the knife as if someone were pointing a gun at him and his only option was to try and beat the person to the knife before he got shot. he added the vegetables and cheese to the egg and folded it in half. Glancing once more at the knife on the counter Leon made up his mind and moved it closer to him for more security. He put the omelet on a plate, grabbed a fork, the knife and made his way to the table.

Still not completely convinced that it was safe in his apartment Leon made sure not to pay full attention to eating, which wouldn't be hard, but glanced around every once in a while and listened for anymore noises.

Just when Leon was comfortable enough to move into the living room and relax, maybe watch tv or something -mind you he wouldn't know what to watch, he would probably just end up sleeping or something- He heard another noise. Instead of shuffling this time he heard... Voices. Female voices.

"Well, now that we're laying down I don't feel so tired anymore." This voice was kind of angelic but dark, soft yet hard, sounded sad but confident. Very confident.

Laughter."Me too" A different voice, this one was soft, and happy. Leon looked around the room to see what the voices were coming from. As he got closer to the bedroom they got louder so he could only assume that they were coming from there.

Making sure to be as quiet as possible Leon grabbed the knife again and proceeded to his room.

"You know Neji seemed to actually be checking you out today" The second voice continued."I think he might be interested in you"

"Pft. Yeah. Right. Neji Hyuuga, interested in me." Sarcasm, and this Neji could only be a male." The girl without feelings. Nobody is interested in me." Sarcasm lost, replaced with sorrow and longing. Boy did he know that feeling.

There was silence. Leon took it as his chance to enter the room and catch whoever had the nerve to break into _his _house during his _break _from work. Quickly entered his room holding the knife in front of him ready to stab someone if need be. But... Nothing."First thing on my to do list.. See a psychiatrist."

"Sasuke. On the other hand, has it bad for you." The first voice was trying to regain her temporarily lost confidence.

Leon whipped his body around to see if anybody was behind him and did a 360 turn just to make sure. "Alright! Who's there! I'm warning you now, get out of my apartment or you'll be sorry!" Nothing. It wsa quiet. He had enough."Show yourself!"

Leon had only enough time to take another look around the room before out of nowhere an unexplainable force hit him sending him crashing into his bed.

"What the-" A flash of light, and he was out and from that light, it would seem, appeared two mysterious women who would soon make Leon's life a whole lot more complex and were not at all what they would seemed.

What was in store for the three complicated beings currently passed out in the apartment of 26 year old Gavernment Agent Leon Scott Kennedy, would most definitely not be boring, but life changing, and would they be in for a surprise when they awoke.

* * *

><p>Reviews would be nice xP.. Constructive criticism is welcomed.. Criticism is frowned upon... Amazingness deserves a high five? I think so..<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What the Hell?

Here's Chapter 3.. I hope it's enjoyable despite the fact that it's pretty short :/ If not than that's still alright. There's always next chapter! :D Bahaha! I really enjoy writing this :) and I just hope that some people enjoy reading it

* * *

><p>Temari groaned as the light from the sun entered the room that she thought was hers, worsening her head ache. "What the fuck? Ino what are you doing? You know you have your hand on my-"<p>

Temari froze, she looked down at her chest that had a hand resting on it. Followed the arm with her eyes back to the owner of the arm's shoulder. Then to _his_ face. Panicking she didn't know how to react. She glanced around the room for Ino who was on the other side of her. She shook her friend with the hand that wasn't being squished by the strange man in her bed. "Ino!" She whispered horsely."Ino get up."

Ino didn't move. Temari slapped her in the face."Ino, get up!"

"Shit Temari! What the hell?" Ino shot up out of bed holding her face in her hand as she glared at Temari.

Temari's eyes widened as the man laying beside her, with his hand on her breast and was... Squeezing it? Oh that is it.

Leon opened his eyes to a pair of angry looking yet incredible teal eyes. He was calm, for the most part. Until he realized just where his hand was resting.. And what it was doing. His heart rate increased and his eyes were wide open."I am so sor-"

It was too late. Temari had raised her fist, and made painful contact with his face."Pervert!"

"What the fuck! You're the one in MY room!" That's when he remembered, where was his knife?

"You're room! What do you-" She looked around the room and noticed he was in fact right. "You.. You're right.." Temari turned around to look at Ino."Where. Where are we Ino?"

Ino smirked and saw this as the perfect opportunity."I don't know. You shouldn't be asking me though."

Temari was confused as to why Ino would be smiling at a moment like this. Pushing the thought aside she figured she didn't want to know. So she turned back to the man. "Where are we?" Her tone was cold.

"Well for starters, you're in my home. By the way, how did you get in here without me noticing? Nothing can get past me." Leon glared back at her.

"Arroggant asshole. You don't look like that good of a ninja."

He started laughing. Like it was a joke."Did you just say ninja? Hey kid I don't know what world you're in right now, but ninjas aren't real." He stopped laughing but a smirk lay plastered on his beautiful face."I'm good. But I wouldn't say ninja."

"I'm not a kid." Her glare intensidied." Yes I said ninja. You can cut the act. What village did you take us to? Are you with, sound? Snow?" She looked him over for the first time since their mysterious arrival. Tall, dark, and handsome were the first three words that came to mind. More like sexy though. Amazing light blue eyes, great hair.. Only wearing boxers. Oh God. Amazing body. Abs, strong arms. She inwardly cursed._'Get a hold of yourself.' _.. She stopped checking him out. "If I knew how I got here don't you think I would know where I- we are?"

Ino stood there watching as it all unfolded. Though she would feel bad about thinking something could actually happen if the guy really was an enemy. He didn't look like it though. He didn't seem like he was just a regular citizen, though he was well trained for combat. She could tell that much, and that he seemed to really not know how they got here, or who they were. She just couldn't tell if he was friend or foe.

"Are you kidding me? You're like 20." He could tell he was getting on her nerves.

"I'm 24." Her fists and teeth were clenched.

"Oh, well in that case. Hi, name's Leon." He winked at her.

"That's it." In a flash she twirled and was in front of his face, her ankle hooked on the back of his and she pulled sending him to the floor and before he could react she was on top of him her forearm pushing hard against his throat.

"Temari calm down. I don't think anyone sent him" Ino didn't know if she should be grabbing some popcorn and finding a seat or if she should actually be worried for the guy.

"He's still an asshole though." Her face mere inches from his smirking one.

"You're hot but I think it might be wise if we wait until at least after the second date to go all the way. Don't you think you so too doll face?" He winked at her as he licked his lips and glanced down at the rest of her body, taking his sweet time doing so.

Ino's mouth hung open as her eyes lit up. This was it. She knew it. No matter what happened she was going to get these two to get together even if he was a stranger.

Temari was beyond taken aback. part of her wanted to play his little game, and part of her wanted to punch him in the face as hard as could. "Keep dreaming pal."

"I like it better when they play hard to get. It makes things much sweeter in the end. If you know what I mean." He gave her a meaningful look and smirked. _'She was making this too easy.' _

Ino couldn't help it. She started laughing, Temari shot her a glare and she tried as hard as she could to stop laughing... She failed miserably and burst out laughing again."I'm sorry. but hahaha!"

Temari rolled her eyes and looked back at the man who lay helplessly beneath her.. He was staring down her shirt."Hey asshole. Try to contain yourself so you can tell me where I am." Ino calmed down and made her way to the window.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a great rack." He smiled mischeviously. Temari scoffed."If I tell you your location what do I get in return? Any special reward?"

"You get to live. If you're not content with that I could always kill you." Temari looked around for the suddenly quiet Ino who was now staring out the window. Lost in what she saw."What's wrong?"

"Yo-you. Should. Come look at this."

Temari was hesitant in letting go, she still didn't fully believe that he wasn't sent to kill them or something. She stood up and held his hands behind his back.

Ino glanced from Temari, who was giving Leon a don't try anything glare and then back out the window.

Finally Temari looked out there. She went silent. Couldn't say anything."I don't think we're even in our own world..." Ino said.

Leon furrowed his eyebrows."Our own world?" He whispered to himself.. Temari's grip on his hands loosened just enough for Leon to break free. Before she could do anything Temari found herself pinned against the wall with very little space between her and her captor."I don't know what you two are on.. But this isn't anywhere special. Just Los Angeles. Y'know? The city that never sleeps. Ring any bells?"

Ino looked at him."Is this a new village? That nobody knows about?"

With the confusion written on her face he decided to not be too sarcastic."Wha- Village? This isn't a village honey. It's a city, a big one."

"Are you all ninja? Or just some of you?" Ino asked making a gesture to her friend that he had pinned to the wall.

Leon looked back at his prisoner and smirked."You smell nice." He looked down at her body for a third time."I like your outfit too."

She tried to lunge at him but was held back. _'Damn his muscular arms'_ "Why don't you let me go and see if you still want to talk to me like that."

"I would. But I wouldn't want to get on the nerves of a _ninja_." He chuckled. This time he got both of them to glare at him.

"Why do you act as though ninjas are a joke?" Ino asked as she stared at them.

"Because ninjas are fictional characters. Nobody refers to themself as a ninja in a serious way. That's just weird."

While he wasn't paying attention to him Ino had an idea to get Temari free. Without a moments hesitation she began to perform her mind transfer jutsu, and aimed for the Agent.

"What are you doing?" Leon's eyebrows raised, and Temari smiled.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu" Leon didn't even bother trying to dodge anything because he didn't know what the hell she was doing.

Ino's body fell limp and Leon's body moved enough for her to get free and catch her. Temari looked up at the Ino-possesed Leon and smiled.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always welcome and hopefully I don't to long to update this. Encouragement might help? xP Probably not very famous though.. Who in their right mind would combine Naruto and RE?... That's why I have issues. They help sometimes 0.0 jk xD haha<p> 


End file.
